A body front part is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,473. With this conventional body front part the bumper support covers a large part of the free cross section of the radiator and affects the entry of fresh air. The air can reach the radiator only via openings of narrowly limited cross section above and below the cross member. The more compact the vehicle components are joined and the closer the radiator is consequently moved towards the bumper support, the more greatly is the fresh air entry to its middle region shadowed by the bumper support affected. The less said bumper support can contribute to the heat exchange performance of the radiator, the larger the cross-sectional area of the radiator as a whole has to be made, but which, especially with a compact body, is hardly possible. Arranging the radiator outside the slipstream of the bumper support is hardly possible, since a radiator relocated downwards is exposed to a high risk of damage and a radiator relocated upwards would impair the vision of the driver.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to create a front part for a motor vehicle body where a high heat exchange performance of the radiator with compact dimensions can be realized although radiator and bumper support overlap each other vertically. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.